The Anvil Cracks The Hammer
by Kreion
Summary: A person can only endure so much pain before they give in, a wounded soul was mended once, can it be repaired once again. B/V a story of redemption, R&R and enjoy guys. On Hiatus
1. A Hammer Shatters

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ etc, you know how it goes.

"AARGHHHH"

The blue-haired beauty screamed out, frustrated, as she had been all day, in fact since the event in the lab she had been close to snapping a few times, even without mentioning a certain prince and his arrogant ways. She huffed and thought about her new invention as she turned back to her cooking, which never was her strong point, and her situation was not helping in the least.

~_**Flashback~**_

Bulma sat in her lab, focused on her work. Her new project had taken her the better part of a month to complete, nearly non-stop working from waking till sleep, not that her husband seemed to notice. Of course she had been testing some of the prototype versions of the product, which had only spurred her on more, she seemed to live only to complete it and blocked out other distractions, although the version she was about to finish was by far the most powerful. Bulma growled slightly at the thought but continued with her tiny project, her hands typing away commands for the machines to follow. Normally She would have relished the chance to get down and messy with some new project, but the circuitry here was simply too small for her to possibly do justice, so the machines would have to suffice. For now.

With the final soldering taking place on the chip board, the device was complete!

Bulma looked up happily and leant back in her chair, exhausted, but thrilled at the prospect of the tests she had to preform for the device. Never one to shy away from some possible danger, Bulma had decided to test the device on herself, by attempting to cook a meal for Vegeta. Since she could now be precise with the ingredients and make sure that her Husband enjoyed her meal for once.

"Better get going then!" She smiled excitedly and strapped the small device onto her arm, before running out of the lab to the kitchen.

~_**Flashback ends~**_

The device had worked perfectly. Bulma sliced through the carrots with the precision that only a machine could match, with little effort on her part. She smiled at the strength that she was gaining from the device, certainly no-where near that of her husbands or her friends, but she had them to do the tasks that she could not. Now she was determined not to be as dependant on them, which was where the idea for the device had sprung from, her growing irritation at her lack of independence when it came to anything slightly over her strength capacity. Despite this, the item was another potential money spinner from C.C, for not everyone had a Super Saiyan that they could call at will.

Bulma chuckled slightly at his, regardless of how much Vegeta argued, if she really wanted something from him, then she would generally get it from his stubborn self.

As quickly as it had come her sudden good mood vanished and was replaced by a deepening pit of rage, the slightest miscalculations in her dismemberment of the vegetables was like a knife in her brain, she needed perfection. She grew extremely angry at the smallest deviations from her thoughts, and started to put large slices in the chopping board as she sliced it down with a vengeance.

Meanwhile, the Saiyan prince HAD noticed his mate's obsession.

Vegeta had indeed notice when one of the three people in his life that he cared for completely had been absent constantly, almost as bad as he had been when he was training for the android attack. The prince grimaced at this, for even he, when he thought back on his training then had decided that maybe he had been taking it to the extreme. The results had been unquestionable, but he had since considered whether he could have achieved his goal without torturing himself for twenty hours of the day. Since then he had relented in his training, and although he would not admit it to his partner, it was to spend more time with her, and his family.

Her scent intoxicated him and distracted him, in a good way, he could become lost in his own senses when he was with her, even when she was talking aimlessly about something he could simply listen to her voice and watch her to feel content at that moment.

"Damn woman. She has a Saiyan prince at her command" he mumbled irritatedly as he sat up from his meditation.

Although this was not strictly true, as he was still as arrogant and prideful as ever, she could do something that no-one had ever been able to do. She could get him to do something he did not want without a threat. No threat of violence or a long torturing for his rebellion, she could just...just ask him for help and he would oblige. Though when things did turn nasty, she was not adverse to threatening to a long stay on the couch without sex or the Gravity Room, what was a Saiyan prince to do then?

So when she had been working herself to death in her lab, he had been concerned. He did not show it to her, but more than once he had watched her on the security camera's for a time to see if she was indeed taking care of herself down there. But he was not only concerned for her health, he was also irritated, an exhausted Bulma meant: no verbal spars to excite him, no sex to let of steam, and no-one apart from her father to fix the damned gravity room. He growled as he stepped out, intent on finding her to put a stop to this madness, he had had enough of her dammed absence. Sighing Vegeta looked up to the sky.

"Kami I am soft now, stupid woman"

Vegeta had not been the only one to notice Bulma's strange actions, her son and daughter had also been much more outwardly concerned than Vegeta was, not that it changed anything as she simply told them she was busy and pushed them away, in a very un-Bulma like manner.

More than once this had made Bra cry, yet even this did not seem to soften her steely resolve.

Now Vegeta had seen many things, he had committed atrocities and had countless planets on his conscience, all of which he bore still stood tall, even if he resent their presence their. But one of the few things that he could not stand, was his daughter crying. She was the child who he had formed an instant attachment with, and he would kill those who displeased his princess, however he had not expected this to come from his own wife, the caring open-hearted woman who had taken in a monster and saved him. Given him a light in the dark recesses of his shattered soul, and started to mend it. So with this though in his mind he entered the kitchen to face his Mate, determined to bring back the woman that he loved beyond death itself.

"Woman, Wo-Bulma...Bulma!...BULMA!" Vegeta had to shout at her before she responded.

Bulma hardly noticed her Mate enter the room, she was so caught up in her own anger, so when he spoke she snapped and spun to face him, knife still clasped in her hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT VEGETA!" She roared at him, a strange darkness blazing out of her eyes that the Saiyan prince was all to familiar with. But he was not going to take shit from this woman after her actions.

"WHAT IS IT? ILL TELL YOU WHAT IT IS WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU!" Vegeta screamed his emotional despair into one sentence, panting heavily after this simple statement.

Bulma ground her teeth at her ignorant husband, a strange anger flowing from deep within her...was it hers? She shrugged of the question as the anger overwhelmed her.

"Oh finally, the prince of dead monkeys finally realises that I have been working, after a long-hard, DAMN MONTH!" Bulma felt a strange hatred towards the man that had the indignity to question her after what he did when training, and his ridiculous hours. Once again a voice in the back of her head told her that she had never felt this much hate towards anything, and that it was not hers in the first place, but anger had taken over now.

Vegeta was taken aback at the blatant insult to his race and his heritage, he would have expected such things from Frieza, not from his life-partner.

"Woman do not insult my ra-" Vegeta started angrily before he was cut of by the now unstoppable anger emanating from Bulma

"Oh get over it Vegeta, you race is dead and your title is over a kingdom of ash" Bulma's lip curled up cruelly as she revealed in the pain etched into Vegeta's features at these words.

Vegeta was shocked beyond belief. NO. This was not his woman, this was something else, something new...but what if this was what she really thought? Vegeta argues back and fourth inside his head whilst he attempted to calm the irate Princess. Though still thoroughly pissed off with her insult, and barely controlling his temper. But for once in his life Vegeta needed to try the diplomatic approach.

"Listen Bulma, stop it, we can talk about this, I know I have treated your poorly on occasion, but you know that was fro training, to protect you and the rest of this miserable rock. So can you Please stop being so emotional and CALM DOWN" Vegeta lost control of his anger towards the end, but Bulma simply looked at him and smirked again, in a way that was again, eerily familiar to Frieza...and himself.

"You know Vegeta I don't think we will, I don't need you, I deserve better than a prince who only has skeletons as subjects...you are dismissed. Forever," She looked so gleeful as she stabbed a thousand daggers into the princes newly formed heart.

Vegeta nearly collapsed as he realised what she was saying, pain searing his chest, until he could feel nothing else, with tears threatening to spill he looked back at her and chocked out.

"Woman wha-" before she cut him off again.

"You heard me short stuff pack your bags" Gloating all the time at the pain she was inflicting.

It was at this point that Bra and Trunks decided that to break out of the the shocked silence that had petrified the two and ran out to see their mother gloating at their strong, proud father. Who had shed a single tear that was crawling down his cheek.

Bra and Trunks both turned to their mother, if she could be called that at that point in time.

"Mommy what's wrong with you, your hurting daddy! STOP IT" Bra cried out as Trunks joined her

"Mom what's wrong with you what's goi-" He was cut off by Bulma turning round to him in her crazed state.

"Why would you think something would be going on? I am just kicking out the trash" She had a look of pure evil in her eyes as she said that and turned back Vegeta, seemingly enjoying tormenting him. By now Vegeta had a look of complete despair as his mind struggled to cope with the pain and loss he was feeling, once again betrayed by those closest.

"MOMMA STOP IT YOU MEANIE!" Bra once again screamed out, angering her mother, who swung round with the knife still in hand.

"SILENCE YOU STUPID LITTLE PEST" Hissing to her daughter, she violently pushed her into the wall, where she fell to the floor crying to herself, since no-one else could help her, her mother had turned against her.

Trunks was outraged by this, as was Vegeta, and they both started yelling at her in desperation.

"MOM WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Trunks managed to scream out in his enraged state

"Bulma, Bulma please stop.." The proud prince almost begged in his absolute despair

"shut up.." Bulma muttered in frustration at their tones, but it would not stop.

"SNAP OUT OF IT MUM! Trunks was struggling to control his temper.

"Bulma...just, just turn back.." Vegeta whispered to her over the din, just loud enough to hear.

"Mommy..." Bra croaked in her position against the wall, sobbing into her knees.

Bulma snapped at all these different tones of voice, commanding, pleading and just pure saddening, and screamed out in frustration:

"SHUT UP!" Before turning all her strength on the one who had, in her mind, started this, Vegeta. Without thinking she flung the Knife through the air, the blade slicing as it flew with deadly accuracy towards the now kneeling prince.

As soon as the blade left her hand he new invention overloaded at the strength she drainied from it, and it exploded on her arm. As soon as it had, the anger left her, and she realised what she had done, and what she was doing. But to late. To late to stop the deadly weapon in its tracks.

Vegeta felt empty. Emptier than when he had felt when he had spent all those years with Frieza, for now he had emotions to loose and a heart to break. No, shatter. He was so filled with pain, that even as he noticed the deadly projectile leaving his wife's hands, he made no attempt to stop it. What was the point now, Everything had been taken from him by the one who had given it to him. Vegeta had time only to look up into his Mate's eyes one last time, and he could see the anger fade, he could see those familiar blue eyes sparkle with concern and pain as she, pressumably realised what she had done. However, Vegeta could not help but notice that it was after he about to die, and so, one of his last thoughts, along with "_I love you Bulma, please return" _and _"Trunks take care of your sister"_ was one that truly made his soul feel pain greater than even before.

_"Maybe I am to blame"_

Then the Knife landed with a sickening thump, but without any pain, he was already in so much emotional pain, a little physical was nothing. The proud prince Vegeta fell backwards, his mate's anger buried in his chest and her pain buried in his heart.

(A/N): So here it is, the start of my new story, yes their will be more chapters, and yes, of course Vegeta will be back sooner rather than later. Enjoy guys and lady's :)


	2. A Fallen Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I own nothing, not even my own soul, it escaped in an accident, they are hard to catch :(

No-one moved. The two oldest in the family starred at the growing pool of red that was soaking into the carpet. There, in the centre of the floor, was the proud Saiyan prince, who had killed billions, and was feared still by about the same amount. Stabbed in the back by the one who he trusted above all else, who had been twisted by a freak of science.

Bulma was the first to react, her own technology, which had sustained her and helped humans throughout the eons, had cost her one of the three things that was actually worth a damn in her life. But he was gone, she had killed him. She was a monster. Screaming she ran to his body.

"Vegeta...Vegeta...VEGETA! NO, PLEASE NO!" Screaming she shook his body, his blood spilling onto her, but she didn't care. His blood was dripping down her arms at this point, with small splatters on her face as she shook him violently.

"No, no, no, Vegeta! You can't die, your a damned Saiyan, your indestructible, please..." Bulma collapsed on his cold body and looked up at his motionless face.

"I need you...I-I can't live without you...I couldn't even try..." Her tears where mingling with his blood, on the floor, and on her cheeks, making red streaks run down her face.

Trunks watched this in horror, his father, the proud prince, that arrogant man, that man that had been pulled up from the lowest point imaginable by his mother, was dead. By his mothers hand. Even in his grief, Trunks had noticed the small explosion on his mothers arms, and snapping out of his shock, (though not his disgust) he strode over to her and ripped the blackened device of her singed arm.

Looking at it, he grew angry at it, this had cased so much suffering to his family over the past month, he was sure this was the cause. Roaring her threw the device at the wall, where it shattered and lay on the floor, broken, like his family. Even though he knew that this was the cause, he knew that the blame also resided with his mother. As he stood above her, he looked down on her pathetic form, hanging to Vegeta's limp form, even though she had cause it, he felt a build up of rage at his mother and, for (and not for the first time)despised her reckless attitude when it came to technology. He went to pull her off the man she had killed, he deserved some pride in his death at least.

"Bulma get off him" He attempted to pull her off, deliberately not calling her mother.

"...No" Bulma croaked out

"Bulma haven't you done enough?" Trunks questioned cruelly, not carring to look into his mothers face as he said it.

"Trunks i'm not leaving him" She whispered into Vegeta's chest.

"Bulma get of him or I wi-" Trunks started angilly, before Bulma, without turning around cut him off.

"Do what Trunks, kill me? I would welcome it, what's the point without him...please just go take care of your sister" Trunks would be lying if he was not shocked by her admission, his mother was a strong person, and he knew that she loved Vegeta, but not enough to give up everything just to be with him. So he grunted and turned to bra, who had not seen the event, and was just raising her head up from her crying about her mothers rejection. Turning her head she looked towards Vegeta and Bulma.

"Pappa...Pappa! She cried as she saw Vegeta with a knife still sticking out of his chest.

Trunks tried to stop her, and calm her, but he was not fast enough, no-one could stop Bra when she saw that her father was in trouble.

"No...Pappa wake up...Pappa you can't be dead, your the strongest in the universe" She screamed as she pound her hands upon his chest, before turning her grieving and furious eyes on her mother.

"Mommy, what have you done to Pappa, your s bad person...A BAD PERSON!" She screamed again, still clinging to her father, like her mother, two women grieving over the loss of their hero.

Trunks watched this, still struggling to cope with this loss, he had become detached from his emotions as there where so many, he simply could not cope, so he had done what a warrior should do and shut them out. Trunks lifted up the Screaming Bra and took her to her room, then locked the door, not that there was any need since Bulma was quite incapacitated with her grief.

"NOOOOOOOO. TRUNKS SHE KILLED DADY" Bra screamed at Trunks as she fought to escaped his clutches. Trunks had a brainwave and smiled as he looked at her.

"Don't be silly Bra, Mummy can't have hurt Daddy, he's way to strong for her, besides he is the strongest man in the universe silly, nothing can kill him" He finished with a smile, and for a moment he allowed himself to believe the lie. However, the lie did have a basis in truth, the truth of the Dragon balls.

"R-really Trunks?" Bra sniffed a she looked up to her big brother with adoration in her eyes.

"Yes Bra, just wait here till daddy is better okay, promise me that?" Trunks asked, as he did not want her walking in why they where summoning the dragon and for her to COMPLETELY lose trust in her mother, because whatever Bulma had done in an artificial fit or rage, she did not deserve that, although she did have a lot of trust to win back from the entire family. Half-smiling, he walked out of the room after she had agreed to stay in her room and wait for her daddy to return.

Bulma's actions had not only been noticed by the family, the ever vigilant Goku felt disappearance of his friends Ki and, mid fight with Goten, teleported to the C.C complex. What he saw there shocked the old fighter like nothing else ever had.

Bulma was covered in blood and draped over a body, crying and wailing at the body and to herself, but the body was the chocking part. It was Vegeta. Vegeta who was stubborn enough to refuse to die on multiple occasions, the man who would tell death when he was ready to leave this world, not the other way around. He was lying, his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face, in a pool of his own dark red blood, with a knife protruding from his chest. Even if Goku was not the smartest of people he could put two-and two together to find four. He had felt Bulma's rapidly growing and fluctuating Ki previously that day, but thought Vegeta would find her. And find her he did.

Looking away from the horrific scene he felt disgust at his friend, for one of the first times in his life he felt that sickening feeling when he looked at someone, and it was Bulma. In all the years the prince and his Princess had spent together, it had been he who had threatened her so many times, but never had he been able to challenge out his threats, the ex-killer had not killed since he got to Earth, hell he hadn't even killed anyone on his first visit to earth, and had never killed anyone who was not going to directly interfere with his plans, even whilst evil. But this...Bulma had struck down the Prince, Goku's great friend and fighting rival, and he had never touched her violently, and would take pleasure in erasing anyone who even threatened her or his family.

Bulma finally noticed his presence and looked up to him with pleading eyes, her sentences disjointed and random.

"Help please Goku...I didn't mean it...So angry...I Love him...stupid science..." She continued to whisper to him as she laid her forehead back on the princes chest.

Goku had thought at once about the Dragonballs when he had seen him, he had grown up around them and It was second nature to think of them in a time of crisis.

"Bulma where is the dragon radar" He said coldly without looking at her.

"Don't know...lab...third cabinet on the right after entering...hurry" She once again mumbled into Vegeta's chest, still crying at her actions.

_**~6 hours later~**_

The dragon balls and their collectors where gathered in the C.C garden, with Bulma having followed Vegeta's body as it had been carried gently out by Goku, kneeling besides him when he was set down.

Goku looked at the final Dragon ball in his hand and placed it with the rest.

"By your name we summon you. Shenron!" He called to the sky as it turned dark, the eternal dragon looming above them...

(A/N) Second chapter done :) Glad you liked the first, the road to reconciliation is a long one, which Bulma must tread carefully but quickly to save everything she cares about. Oh and this is proberbly going to be updated more than "my three years", since this has a nice flow to it at the moment, but I will get around to both :D


	3. Empty Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz, etc.  
(A/N) I am dividing time between this and my other fic, so if one suffers it is likely because the other has had a good chapter, and vice-versa : sorry about that, but enjoy.

King Yemma sat in his chair and wearily stamped away at the pieces of paper coming his way. Today was a slow day, surprisingly, not many people where dyeing, and, whilst it may sound bad, it made for a boring day of work for him. As much as he would not like to admit it, he enjoyed it when he could have a chat with some interesting souls, such as the Z- gang on earth, they where always interesting to talk to, but since there where no major threats at the moment, the universal death count was right down, and today it was only normal, boring souls it seemed.

"Hell, I don't care why you did it, you killed half the population of the planet. Now get down there."  
Yemma sighed wearily at the lame excuses these meagre villains came up with, chuckling slightly as he remembered the day the Saiyans died. Now there was a race that was due for hell, although a few did make it up to heaven, surprisingly Vegeta's mother was one of them, who would have thought it. The Saiyans where well aware of where they where heading when they got to the afterlife, even if they where royally pissed at how they got there. The amount of cheering that came up from HFIL after Frieza kicked the bucket was unbelievable.

"Right then...Next...Next!" Yemma grumbled and looked at the name of the soul he was judging, and almost jumped in shock. Vegeta.

Vegeta's soul was pushed forward by the souls behind him, all eager to get into the next life. The Saiyan prince walked forward a few steps before stopping, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"So your back eh! I hope you are more agreeable this time, the last was a tad irritating, I had to redecorate yo know!" Yemma sat back in his chair and chuckled, only glancing at Vegeta, who did not made any motion that he had heard.

"Let's see then, well you have certainly changed Vegeta, saving the universe is a big plus, along with multiple times when you saved the earth with the Z-Warriors, hmm you really are a tricky case, with that past of yours..." Yemma considered the prince's chart, In his heart he knew that the prince had once of the worst past's he had seen in his time as the judger of souls, yet he survived with his sanity and changed into a better man that deserved some rest after what he had been through. But the choice was not his alone, the man's past was not the best and If the scales where not tipped in his favour, then Yemma could only send him up with some serious talks with the Kai's.

"out of interest, how did you die Vegeta? I haven't seen any of the other Z-warriors pass through here, and it is not like you to go out first...Vegeta? For the first time Yemma looked down at the Saiyan prince for more than a few seconds. He stood, starring at the floor, shoulders limp and his attention not focused on anything. Yemma sat forward concerned and decided to see if he could figure this out.

"Vegeta? Vegeta look at me...Do it!" Yemma used a commanding tone, which would either: A – make the prince look up, or B- Enrage the arrogant man for Yemmas 'insolence'. Yemma almost gasped when it was the former, not the latter which happened.

Vegeta looked up at the giant red king, why bother arguing, he supposed his fate would be a new lease in his apartment in hell, but it was not important. Nothing was, he was dead inside already and there was only one that could resuscitate him, but she was the one who had killed him.

Yemma looked into the dark eyes and saw...nothing. They where not the same eyes Vegeta normally looked through, they had no walls up to protect his deep pool of emotions, but at the same time there where no emotions to be seen in those black orbs, there was nothing. These where the eyes of a broken man.

Yemma was shocked that something had broken the man, he would have thought that after surviving, both mentally and physically, that long stay in Frieza's icy embrace, he would be unbreakable. But it seemed that something had wounded the prince deeper than the destruction of his race and years of torture. Yemma shuddered at this thought, not sure that he wanted to know what was capable of breaking the prince like that.

Yemma gently pushed Vegeta to the side, where he stood, his eyes now back on the floor, and his mind devoid of emotion, he was not even thinking, what was the point? Everything was gone. No race, no home, no family and...no mate.

Yemma sighed as he returned to work, when he got the call from the dragon then he would have to ask to speak to Goku and the others before he was sent back, they would be the only once to get through to the broken man.

~_**On Earth~**_

Goku looked up at the dragon who had helped them so many timed in the past, his face stoic and unreadable as he struggled to contend with the emotions he felt for his best friend and his old comrade in battle.

"What is your wish?" The dragon's booming voice echoed through the empty house and Goku looked up to the dragon, and was bout to speak before he realised something. The others would surely notice the dragon appearing and come to see what was going on. Goku thought about this and resolved to simply tell them to stay out of this, this was a family issue and none of them could help, because what ever Bulma had done, she was his friend and he did not want all his friends feeling different about her because he had killed Vegeta in some weird accident. Goku had to believe it was an accident, he could not believe his friend could betray Vegeta like that otherwise, he just could not bare the thought.

With this in mind he looked up to the dragon to make his wish.

"Can you please make everyone forget about you appearing today apart from those gathered here and Vegeta after the second wish?" Goku asked hopefully.

"This is within my power, now your second wish?" The dragon boomed once more.

"Bring Vegeta back to life, please!" Goku shouted at the eternal dragon in his desperation, the dragon seemed to brood over this before replying.

"This I can do, but first there is someone who would speak to you about him" Goku wondered who this was before accepting.

Bulma looked up at the eternal dragon before returning her gaze to her husband. He was just sleeping, yes sleeping and this had all been a bad dream. He had to wake up, he just ad to, he could not leave her, she could not survive without him. His smirks, his arrogance, his god-like looks and his flaming hair along with a million other things that she could not imagine living without.

"Come home Vegeta...please I can't do this without you" She whispered into his chest, her body caked in his blood.

"Goku...Goku is that you?" King Yemma asked through the link the dragon had created. Goku smiled slightly as he heard that familiar voice.

"Oh hey King Yemma, what did you want to peak about?" He questioned, not understanding what this had to do with Vegeta. Yemma drew a deep breath before continuing.

"It's Vegeta he..." Yemma searched for the right words before continuing, in the pause Goku thought the worst.

"He's not ran away had he? Or has he gone on a rampage, where did you send him by the way?..." Goku fired all of these questions of in rapid succession before he was interrupted by Yemma.

"No, No, quite the opposite. He...He's broken Goku, I looked into his eyes and they just seem empty, none of his usual emotions or even a wall to protect them...only emptiness." Goku shuddered at this, he had no idea what kind if agony the prince had gone through to throw away all of his emotions like that and give up, what had Bulma done?

"Goku...GOKU" Goku looked up from his thoughts and responded to the loud voice of Yemma.

"Yes King Yemma, is there something else?" Goku knew what he was going to say before he said it, even with his limited brain power he was not as thick as people made out.

"What happened down there Goku. What happened to break that proud Saiyan prince?" Yemma listened to the silence between the link for a long time before being rewarded with a response from the unsure Saiyan.

"I-I don't really know..." Goku began, and Yemma sat back in his chair, disappointed But then Goku continued.

"...But it looks like...Bul-Bulma Killed him." Goku finished off, hating the words that fell out of his mouth.

Yemma sat in silence, that was impossible! He knew of the intense love between the pair, and this was certainly not a sign of love from Vegeta's mate! Something had gone wrong, something had changed her, Bulma could not have done this to him.. He brooded in his thought before a small chocked voice entered his mind.

"No...H-He..Could have stopped me..."Bulma chocked out to the stunned silence of he audience, wiping her eyes before continuing, not that it sopped the never-ending tears.

"B-But he didn-didn't...he didn't s-see a reason to...s-see a reason to l-live without me...s-so he let the k-knife hit him...h-he let me...he didn't ca-care about his l-life...let..let me kill...k-kill him.." At this admissions Bulma broke down again and pulled herself of her husband, screaming at herself. She crawled away from him for about 5 meters before collapsing into a fetal position, not worthy to touch him any more.

After a few minutes of silence, fate decided to intervene by returning Trunks to the picture. Breaking out of his shocked silence which he had held since the first, surprisingly considerate wish by Goku, he ran into the garden and looked up at the dragon.

"Please, return my father to his body!" Buy the dragon shook his head and responded

"this wish has already been granted, the soul will be returned shortly" At this response Trunks breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he would at least have his father back in a few minuets, then they would have to deal with his mother. But he pushed that out of his mind, they would cross that bridge later.

Yemma also shook his head and made his parting comment to Goku.

"Okay Shenron return his soul now, but listen Goku. Bulma has broken Vegeta in a way that even his years with Frieza where not able to, the road to recovery will be hard for him, and you must try and help him if you can, Though I have faith in his family to support him, the fact that Bulma will always be there with him may be hard for him. She will have to regain his trust and the trust of her children to make this work, and for the prince that will be no east feat." Yemma finished off his advice with this and the Dragon took this a sign to complete the wish.

"Farewell" he boomed and the Z-Warriors that had been hurrying to C.C stopped and wondered why there where going, before returning to their homes in confusion, quickly forgetting about the odd turn of events.

The Dragon balls flew into the air and shot around the globe, turning to stone and waiting till they where needed. With this Goku looked over to his friends body which convulsed as he was bought back.

Vegeta looked up through his old eyes and dully thought "_I am alive...why?"_ before standing to survey those who had bought him back, and the one who had sent him there...

(A/N) Yay He's back, I told you it would not be long, now it is the start of the long reconciliation of Bulma and her prince, how ill she cope with her broken prince and her children, who have become cold to her. Can she prove to them that the feelings of hate where no her own, and bring her family back to her? Find out on the next instalment of DRAGON BALL Z. I'll get my coat...


	4. Sparks in the abyss

Disclamer: I don't own Dbz  
(A/N): juggling these stories with other things atm so bare with me :)

Silence smothered the small group after the dragon balls flew away in a blaze of golden light. Vegeta had not moved since he had been bought back to life, he simply stood with his head slightly dipped as his unfocused eyes stared at the grass beneath his feet. Bulma was still whimpering over the dark red patch where Vegeta's body had so recently lain, she could not bring herself to look at the man that she had sent to the other-world. Trunks and Goku had retreated to the corner of the garden, leaving the broken couple alone to observe the results of Bulma's actions.

Bra's head shot up as she felt her fathers Ki suddenly appear in the back garden, weaker than ever but still there, still alive. Bra shot out of her room, breaking the door in the process, to find her father and to make sure that he did not get hurt again by her mother. Opening the back door she cried out to her father as she saw him standing in the middle of their garden.

"PAPA!" Bra ran straight for her fathers back with tears flooding her eyes.

"Papa, are you better?" Bra questioned as she attached herself to his leg, holding on to the man she thought might never come back.

Vegeta barely registered his daughters voice as his brain worked to relight the fire in his mind which had been snuffed out when he felt his soul leave his body at the hands of his mate. His eyes still blank as he lifted his head, something had been recovered from his chaotic yet empty mind, he was a warrior and he did not know his surroundings, a foolish mistake.

Vegeta glanced around, vaguely taking in everything, from his daughter attached to his leg to the strength of the wind. He noticed two people standing far away and a faint recognition clicked in his mind and he continued his sweep of the surroundings.

Bulma gathered herself enough to bring herself to her knees and look at her husband as he continued his observation of his environment, finally bringing his eyes to rest on her. Vegeta froze as soon as he saw Bulma and his jaw clenched in some forgotten emotion that hammered at the back of his mind, trapped by pain. His eye twitched at her image, a betrayer kneeling in the blood of her victim, with tears streaking down her face and blood caking her arms. He quickly turned and, removing bra from his leg, walked inside to find some place of solace.

Bulma had noticed how empty his eyes where the moment he looked at her, with only the faintest recollection being stirred in the depths of his mind, other than that they where devoid of any emotion. No love, no fear...no anger, something she knew meant that Vegeta had been immeasurably damaged by her, her and her damned technology.

Goku had been watching this exchange with interest and now walked intently over to Bulma and gently pulled her to her feet, before addressing her his the time he usually addressed enemies who where trying his patients.

"Bulma. You have seen what you have done to him, you did what not even Frieza could do..." Goku trailed off, looking at Bulma and sighing. She was his oldest friend and he knew that something else had caused her to do this, he had felt her Ki spiking weirdly and now this, there must be a connection, but he knew he was not the smartest Saiyan, and Trunks would have more like finding out what. So he would start to try and bring Vegeta back from his emotional void.

"Bulma, this will be big bridge to try and rebuild, I know you can do it, but whatever it was that caused it, think about it now...was it worth it?" With that the spiky haired Saiyan walked over to find bra and help bring back her father.

Trunks now looked at his mother with pleading eyes, he needed a reason, anything, as to why she had split apart their family and murdered the man she loved. So he hollowly whispered one word to her.

"...why?" Trunks stared at Bulma s she tried to think about her actions, and what had provoked her anger, before finally she looked down and sighed sadly.

"T-trunks, I l-let myself be s-seduced by tech-technology...I didn't test it properly...It-it made me so angry, yet s-so compelled to complete it...so I did" With this Bulma turned to the sunset that had stared and watched the flaming ball descend into the horizon.

Trunks tore his eyes away from his mother and looked towards the house, he had seen it before, or at least he assumed, it was the smouldering black device that he had ripped of of his mothers arm after she had attacked his father, he shuddered at the memory and attempted to bury it. He was sure that the plans would be in his mothers private lab,since that was where she had been furiously working on it. He sighed as he considered this, was this it? Or did the device bring out he inner rage, was she capable of this without the device given enough taunting. Trunks had always considered his mother to be a kind person, violent at times, but kind to most unless irritated , and if not kind the at least goo-natured. But now? Now he was stunned by this new side to his mother that the device had created, or had it merely bought it out into the world for all to see?

Trunks sighed turned towards the house leaving his mother in her grief of her actions. It was then that he noticed Goku crouched down next to his weeping sister and walked over to them.

"I want papa to be normal again.." Bra cried into Goku's arms as he attempted to console her.

"I'm sure he will be Bra, He will be back to insulting us in no time" Goku half-smiled at the joke but continued to hold Bra.

Trunks walked over and picked up Bra, making sure that she was at eye level.

"Bra look at me, Bra just look at me" Trunks pleaded to his sister as she turned away to the the ground before looking at her big bother.

"Listen Bra, Mummy was very wrong when she did that, but she is also very, very sorry. She..." Trunks began before sighing exasperatedly.

"She did not do it on purpose, she was not really in control, but she can figure out what to do with herself, we have to try and fix daddy okay? We are the only ones that can, and uncle Goku can help us I am sure" Goku nodded to Trunks and walked into the house...after all this his stomach was starving!

Trunks held Bra close and comforted her until she stopped crying and once again looked into his eyes.

"What about Mummy?" she questioned, Trunks returned wit a confused look.

"What about her Bra?" Bra looked over to Bulma and then back to Trunks.

"She hurt Dada...can we trust her Trunks, are we safe?" She finished with a tinge of fear invading her voice. Trunks sighed and looked round at his mother, who was still staring out at the setting sun.  
"I won't lie Bra I don't know, I think she is truly more sorry of this than anything else in the world...but she still did it." Trunks finished and looked back to his sisters worried face.

"You will have to make up your own mind Bra, when you think you can trust her then you can help her with her guilt, but I am not surprised that you do not trust her. Despite this Bra, out mother loves us and will need us before this Is over, but right now you will have to decide when you are ready to forgive her, I know I can't yet..." Trunks finished darkly and Bra nodded at his statement.

Glancing once more at his mother Trunks returned indoors to see what state his father was in.

Bulma just stood in the dying light watching the darkness envelope the city, with lights flickering on as their sensors dictated, thinking about what she had done, and how to fix this, could it be fixed? She considered this for hours, not feeling the biting wind that now blew around her in the silence of the night.

Finally she turned her eyes to her home before heading in. she could fix this, no matter the cost, she would bring her Saiyan prince back to her.

" I won't live without oyu Vegeta, I can't...you may not trust me, you may even hate me because I hate myself, but I will light the spark in your eyes once more my prince, I will give your life meaning again, I cannot lose you..." She whispered these last thought to the dark as she entered her home, shutting the door behind her and returning the garden to darkness.

(A/N) So now begins the delicate dance of forgiveness, hope you guys like it!


	5. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz, but I do own this storyline :D wohoo

(A/N) Sorry the updates are getting longer, I have a few essays on the line : but regardless, it is here now :D enjoy!

Vegeta drifted through the darkening halls of the Capsule Corporation building, seeing everything but taking in nothing. His eyes barely registering any details, merely the constant maze of walls which he allowed himself to be enveloped by. He needed a sanctuary, somewhere, anywhere to get away from everything. A dusty keypad caught his attention as he continued on this search, causing him to stop and attempt to remember what this room was. In the back of his mind Vegeta remembered the woman's father once telling him about this room after a nasty row with the woman.

~Flashback~

"Woman, you have been messing with the gravity room!" Vegeta continued to accuse Bulma of sabotaging his beloved gravity room after it had malfunctioned yet again, but this time without him doing anything noticeable.

Bulma massaged her temples as she looked at her angry husband, well at least that's what he was legally, he was more married to that damned room than he was to her. Even so, she knew that he used it for refuge when he was pissed off (which was most of the time), and had stopped playing around with it a long time ago, so this sudden accusation was straining her temper a bit.

"No you stupid monkey, I have not sabotaged your torture chamber. YOU must have broken it by turning it up to high again!" Bulma continued to glare at the stubborn prince standing in front of her.

"I have done no such thing!" He proclaimed loudly and angrily, causing Bulma to look at him disbelievingly.

"Riiiiiiiiight Vegeta, whatever you say." Vegeta grew even more frustrated at this sarcasm and slammed his fist into the counter, causing it to crumple under his touch.

"Listen bitch, I know it was YOU!" Vegeta pointed his finger accusingly at Bulma, who was outraged at his sudden insult.

"Fuck off Vegeta, in fact, just for that Your bloody machine can stay broken for the rest of the week, enjoy asshole!" Bulma walked out and slammed the door, leaving an enraged Vegeta starring at where she had been standing.

Furious at her insolence Vegeta stalked around the house, looking for someone to unload his wrath on to, and praying that Kakarot chose this time to teleport into his house, the idiot would serve as a perfect punching bag. Since Kakarot did not come Vegeta continued on his rampage through the house, destroying anything unlucky enough to stand in his path, that is until Dr. Briefs tapped him on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" Vegeta spun round with murder in his eyes, looking for the one who had touched him.

"ehh, I couldn't help hearing your argument with my daughter..." Dr. Briefs started a little shakily.

"Yes and, speak quickly old man. I am in the mood for murder today" Dr. Briefs gulped at this and hastily continued.  
"Yes well, you see, I have a room that I use for testing extremely dangerous inventions. It's as good as indestructible, even for you, and also has a in built relaxation area if you need it..." He was cut of suddenly by Vegeta's glare and quickly got to the point.

"Ah, um, yes, if you need a place to let of steam, or be alone when the gravity room is broken, that room is available as I do not really use it any more." Vegeta looked at him and considered this offer, on the one hand he could fly out to the mountains, on the other this room allowed him to be within his house and away from his irritants at the same time. Interested Vegeta probed for further information about the room.

"How big is it? Vegeta asked

"quite big, about five times the size of the gravity rooms floor plan in total" Dr briefs was relived he was taking an interest, the house was suffering from his rage at the moment. Vegeta pondered some more and settled on only one more question of interest to him.

"Can the woman get in?" Dr. Briefs looked thoughtful for a moment t, then, after checking his pockets, he pulled out a small tablet computer and handed it to Vegeta.

"This computer can override any password set on the door at the moment, I don't really use it any more, so you can keep it. Anyway, simply open up the security section at the side and type in your password, then only you will have access to the room." Smiling Dr. Briefs handed over the small screen and pointed to the security icon on the right.

Smirking Vegeta opened it and considered his password, it had to be something important to him, but something that no-one, no even the woman could guess. He rolled over many ideas in his head: "_pride_", it was good, but to easy for anyone who had even met him in passing. "_Bulma"_, Vegeta actually liked this, partly for the irony of using it to open a room she cannot, but also because of how much he cared for her, no matter if he did not admit it. But he was sure that she would try this also, if only in hope that he had been that 'sweet'. Vegeta stood motionless for a while considering passwords before finally typing one down onto the pad and storing it behind a small plate of his armour.

Vegeta then thanked Dr. Briefs and walked towards the room, having acquired some directions from the old man. Turning a corner he saw the massive door in the barely lit hallway and walked to the keypad, entering his newly assigned password he opened the door and walked in to have a look.

The main room was quite large, with dusty tables laying around, and computer monitors hanging on the wall. The walls where heavily dented in some areas and charred in others, evidently there had indeed been a fair amount of action in this room. Slowly approaching the wall, Vegeta drew back his fist. Punching the wall hard, he was surprised to see how little effect he had on the wall, Dr. Briefs was not simply a bag of hot air after all...his wife on the other hand. Vegeta vaguely wondered whether all wives talked constantly about inane things before turning his attention to the door at the far end.

Opening the heavy, bolted door he was greatly surprised at what lay before him. A garden, similar to the one on the main floor, but containing more exotic plants, with a small, mirror-reflective lake lying in the centre, with many grass paths leading up the the circular patch surrounding the pond. Vegeta had to admire the doctors taste at a time like this, and decided, with most of his rage gone, he would meditate in this small paradise, until such time as his stomach moved him.

~Flashback Ends~

Vegeta wiped the dust of the faintly glowing screen of the keypad and searched the darkness of his mind for the code he had decided on, all those years ago. When he remembered his password he twitched slightly, half-smiling before his face froze at the memory, in a trace he typed in the letters to access his piece of Eden.

"_S-U-U-S_A-E-T-U-R-N-U-S_P-R-O-E-L-I-A-T-O-R"_Vegeta thought these letters aloud as he typed them into the keypad, hearing them bouncing around inside his head, each letter a statement of his being. Vegeta had sampled all of the languages of the planet, and found that the dead was by far his favourite, tough it was so different from his own native tongue. The Saiyan language was much more guttural and primal than any of the languages on earth, so this new, civilised Latin was an interesting development for the prince, something to suit his statue on this backwater planet. But in English the words still meant the same, a promise that he could never, and would never break, no matter what. But, what now, what could he do?

Sighing slightly he pushed the door open and walked into the large, dusty room, slowly considering it before walking through it and arriving at the other door. The artificial sunlight beamed out between the cracks and as Vegeta pushed the door open, he smiled. A tiny, minuscule movement of his lips, but it was there, and he had done it, all because of the warmth no flooding his face.

(A/N) Sorry that none of the other characters got involved in this chapter, they will be on the mission next chapter don't worry. As for the Latin, I don't know how well the translation worked out because I used translation software and that is not the most reliable in the world, I did the language briefly and loved how it sounded, even if I was rubbish at it. So bonus points for figuring out a translation and a free submarine if you can decipher my botched meaning from the many sites, or indeed personal knowledge :) Until next time!


	6. Next in line

(A/N) Finally got around to updating :D For those who wanted to know, the vague Latin translation was _Her eternal warrior, _I'm not sure how accurate it was because you know translation software :P  
anyhow here's a new chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or the song used in this chapter.

Trunks sighed as he sat down and made some coffee. It had been days since his father had locked himself away from his family, and the only person who could get to him was not co-operating. Goku had decided that Vegeta needed some time alone, and would not use his instant transmission to enter, or take anyone else into the room. Trunks sipped his coffee and thought about how much his father affected the family: especially his mother. Bra had been noticeably less chirpy and had even been seen sleeping outside her fathers temporary room on occasion. "_It's even worse than when I was young"_ Trunks mused, he knew his father had not exactly lavished love on him as a child, and it was only when he was about 2 years old that his father started paying attention to him, even training was more of a job for his father than bonding time, gradually Trunks noticed how his father changed, spending more time with him, in and outside of training. Ultimately, when Trunks was older, his father had taken him out into the wild, at first they had started to unleash his Saiyan blood, and let him understand both sides of his heritage, but it was also a fair amount of father-son bonding that they had to catch up on. Then there was one day Trunks would never forget, when he was around 17.

-Flashback-

The blood from their latest kill was still clinging to his clothes as trunks started to carve the animal up, using small burst of Ki as his father had taught him. Vegeta watched on with mild interest as his son prepared their meal in his own style, a mix of Vegeta's and his own unique fashion, such as every Saiyan has, half-human or not. As he finished and started cooking it Vegeta sat down and closed his eyes, contemplating what he had to say to his son, could he do it? His emotions warred under his closed eyes, before he finally opened them and started to speak.

"Son, I need to talk to you about your heritage" Trunks looked shocked and started to reply.

"I Know father I-"

"Quiet boy" Vegeta's eyes flashed dangerously, before he calmed himself, "You do not know because I have not told you, it is something I should have done when you where a child, but..." Vegeta looked at Trunks and sighed, a myriad of emotions blowing through his eyes: anger, pain, and regret clear in his usually cold eyes, settling on a whirlpool of regret and the strangest to see in his eyes, love. Clear, if only for an instant. Trunks thought he knew why he saw regret, and sadly finished his father's sentence.

"But you where ashamed of me, and did not want to be tied town by a family." Trunks looked away from his father, sadness emanating from him.

"Yes son." Was all Trunks heard, was that really what he thought? Trunks stood and moved to leave, not wanting to make his father uncomfortable.

"Boy. I am not finished!" Trunks looked around to see his father looking very uncomfortable indeed. "Now sit your ass back down and listen so I don't have to repeat this dammit!" Trunks slowly sat back down and took in how nervous his father was, recalling the few times he had been seen like this, all revolving around his mother and his feelings for her. Vegeta looked away and continued.

"Yes it is true, when you where born I was ashamed, I had not yet come to grips with these new emotions, after repressing all but anger and hate for so long I am sure you can Imagen" Vegeta attempted to hastily skip over his feelings for Bulma, only he mate would ever hear that from his lips.

"But, nether the less I trained you into the warrior you are today, and through it, and my acceptance of this world and it's people, I could accept you, as my son." Vegeta looked into his sons eyes, which where swimming with love and thanks for this small admission of love, the last had been before his sacrifice, evidently Trunks remembered this too.

"Dad...is everything okay, are you leaving?" Trunks hesitantly questioned, Vegeta chuckled at his sons fear, he couldn't leave if he wanted to, which he definitely did not.

"No boy, I will not leave you, your sister, or your mother if I can help it, and one of the perks of being one of the most powerful beings is that I most definitely can help it." Vegeta smirked and trunks smiled proudly at his father, and his arrogance that was well placed.

"Anyway boy, you know I am the prince of the Saiyans, correct?" Vegeta questioned, and Trunks stifled a laugh at how often his father mentioned this and simply nodded.

"Well, as you are my son you are also part of the Saiyan royal family" Trunks nodded again, slowly, trying to see where his father was going. Vegeta stood up and walked over to where his son was sitting, starring down at him before continuing.

"Because of the...circumstance in which you where born, it was never made official, otherwise it would have been by the time you where around five years or more depending on the choosing of the monarch in question, and right now that would be myself." Extending his hand to his sons shoulder he looked into his confused blue eyes, so much like his mothers. "Now is the time boy. Kneel."

Trunks was shocked by this sudden demand, but nether the less knelt down, his eyes fixed on the ground below him. At his Vegeta started speaking in a clear, booming voice, meant for the grand halls of the palace rather than the wilderness.

"As the reigning monarch of Vegetasei and the Saiyan race, I take it upon myself to continue the line of royalty to my heir, Trunks." Pausing for a moment Vegeta looked down upon his sons head. "Do you accept this position, and swear that you will fight with honour, protect tour people and avenge them where required?" Trunks hardly knew what to do, so simply continued staring at the ground, and replied

"Yes, my prince." Vegeta almost smirked at his sons correct response, truly Saiyan royalty.

"And do you swear to rule with strength and honour, to continue the Saiyan race, whilst never forgetting about the greatness of our ancestors?" Vegeta continued from memory, one that was set at the very core of his being.

"Yes, my prince."

"Then rise, prince Trunks, and extend your preferred arm." This took Trunks by surprise, but he stood and extended his right arm, watching as Vegeta drew out a ceremonial knife from around his waist and made a deep cut on Trunks arm.

"This represents your oath to your people." Trunks looked at the deep wound once before returning his gaze to Vegeta's stoic face. His father put a hand on his shoulder and Trunks felt a surge of pride as he looked into his eyes. "Now the strength of the Saiyans rests on you. ". And with that Trunks felt a surge of memories flood him, a few his fathers, many of unknown Saiyan royalty in their moments of greatness, and the core the last legendary super Saiyan burnt like a flame, his rage burning around him. Trunks staggered but did not fall, only resting once his father nodded his head, and he collapsed on the mossy ground.

"What, what was that father?" Trunks breathed out as he made sense of the torrent of unfamiliar memories. Vegeta gave a painful smile and looked to the small light that was Vegetasei, a view to the past.

"your heritage boy." Trunks thought about this with awe and started looking through small snippets from the lives of kings and queens, princes and princesses. Vegeta stood and looked down upon him smirking, no doubt he was doing what he had done once he had been officially made a prince, what every Saiyan had done. Saiyan curiosity could never be filled, he chuckled and lightly kicked Trunks in the ribs" With that he flew into the air.

"Come on boy, your mother will be waiting, you can look through those memories at home" Slightly shocked but smiling, Trunks nodded and leapt into the air after his father.

-End Flashback-

Trunks smiled at one of his most treasured memories and remembered how long he had taken to look through the lives of his forebears. The pride and honour of the Saiyans a constant flame, even in the darkness of their past, some of the horrors they endured, it still remained. He knew his father would eventually return to him, but he would be damned if he didn't help it along anyway he could! But for now, a certain little princess needed some help in understanding her father, even though she knew him better than him, he knew him in different ways, and it was time for her to get a lesson in Saiyan pride, and how strong her father was.

(A/N) I expect the next chapter will revolve around Bulma more, setting the scene Is the name of the game :)


End file.
